


Pure Morning

by sybarite1



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: F/M, Mild D/s, Pegging, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybarite1/pseuds/sybarite1
Summary: "It's, um.  Bigger.  Than I was expecting?"





	Pure Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://podsavethekink.dreamwidth.org/659.html?thread=26771#cmt26771) on the kink meme. I chose Kara because there's an Ira/Tommy fic out there and a Louis/Tommy fic out there. It felt right for Keep It's #1 fan to fictionally collect the whole set. Title from Placebo. Be cool, don't share with anyone mentioned etc.

"It's, um. Bigger. Than I was expecting?"

He gets it all out in a rush, standing in his boxer briefs in her bedroom, hands twitching in front of him. The way his voice lifts up like it's a question is adorable, as is the blush that just won't quit.

"Well you know what they say. Once you go black..."

A surprised laugh bursts out of him. "You did _not_ just say that!" he crows, and his eyes crinkle when grins. "I'm telling Ira and Louis you said that."

"Mhmm. And exactly how do you intend on explaining this conversation when you tell them?" She lifts the harness so it dangles in midair, dildo listing comically. He laughs again, softer, and shakes his head. He walks over and gets on his knees in front of her.

"I'll just tell 'em the truth," he says, eyes bright. His smile hasn't quit yet. If he does tell the Keep It boys, Kara's probably going to be interrogated over more Prosecco than is good for her health. She's getting the feeling that after this she might need one bottle just for her.

Tommy reaches up and takes the harness out of her hand. With his other hand he runs his thumb along the line of her underwear waistband. "On or off?" he asks.

"Off, I think." Kara has done this before and she knows already what feels good for her. He puts the harness down on the edge of the bed and helps her step out of her panties. His hands smooth all the way down her legs as he does it. She puts her hands on his shoulders as she steps out, not because she needs to but because the man clearly puts the work in and she's feeling appreciative.

Once she's naked the atmosphere shifts, it feels more hushed in the room, all the sounds outside seem further away and Tommy feels more real than ever under her hands. The room is warm, hot actually; she turned off the A/C. But she breaks out in goosebumps and she can see that he has too. She lifts a hand and threads it into his hair, moves the other to the back of his neck. The air comes out of him in a rush; a loud, shaky exhale, and he leans forward to rest his forehead against her stomach.

"You gonna be good for me?" She murmurs.

"Yes ma'am," His lips move against her skin when he speaks. He tilts his head back to look her in the eye. "I'm always good, I promise."

"How about you help me get this harness on and I'll be the judge of that?"

His face falls imperceptibly, but she catches it, tugs on his hair a bit.

"What's wrong, spit it out."

He bites his lip.  "Wanted to go down on you," he admits.

"Oh, you will." She lets her eyes drift over to the harness deliberately enough that he catches it. His eyes widen and his mouth drops open.

"Oh," he says, slow for such a bright guy.

"Yeah _oh._ Now get to it."

Tommy gets the harness on quickly and efficiently, despite the slight tremble in his hands. When he's done he kisses the jut of her hip bone and sits back on his knees, expectant. He's clearly hard in his boxers but he's also clearly more absorbed by other things.

_A fantasy,_ he'd confessed. _I'm allowed..._ he'd promised. She wonders how much porn just like this he's watched. How often he's thought about it when he's alone. She puts her hands back in his hair and draws him in. His mouth opens immediately, the amateur. It's sweet.

"Lick your lips first, baby."

He obeys immediately, and seems to like the pet name if his shudder is anything to go by. Or maybe he just likes instruction. Kara can feel herself getting wetter so she files it in the _Win_ column either way and watches Tommy's pretty pink lips close around the head of her dick. The black silicon is stark against his coloring and stretches his mouth obscenely. Bigger than he was expecting, she bets.

He knows well enough to set a rhythm but he takes too much after a little while, and his pale eyebrows knit in frustration after he chokes. She gets the feeling that he's really good at eating women out and this new challenge has put him on the spot, left him with nothing to show off. But he figures it out. The next time he goes down smoother, further. She rewards his quick learning by holding him on her dick for a moment, not letting him move, and he groans in response. When he draws back his saliva glistens on the silicone like he couldn't help but drool.

Fuck, that's hot. Enough foreplay.

"Okay. Up with you, and get out of your boxers."

He complies easily, licking his lips absently. She can almost _see_ him thinking, turning over the new experience, wondering if he likes sucking dick now. When she tries to move past him to get to the bed, he leans in towards her for a kiss. She stops him with a hand on his chest. Her hand is dwarfed against him but it stills him immediately anyway. She glances down and, yup. The guy is just big all over. She looks back at his mouth, swollen from sucking, and feels tempted despite herself. But.

"I'll kiss you after. _If_ you're good. Deal?"

"Deal," he murmurs. His eyes are at half mast and he's looking at her mouth like it's the prize. Good.

On his stomach, spread out on her bed, Tommy is long and broad and pretty. His back is dotted with freckles and she wants to put her mouth on them so she does, knowing that the dildo drags against his skin. She can feel him trying not to squirm. She's starting to think he's right; maybe he _is_ always good. Other places Kara puts her mouth because she can: the back of his burning neck, the dimples above the swell of his ass, the sensitive crease behind his knee. She's told him he needs to be still but can make as much noise as he wants. So far that's only amounted to ragged breathing and gasps but that's ok, they have time.

Kara has sacrificed some very Instagrammable nails for today so it's gratifying that Tommy takes to prep as easily as he took to everything else. She worries, at first, when she works a finger in and looks up to see how tense he is all over. But he laughs when she checks in.

"I'm trying not to move. And I really, really wanna move."

"Away?"

"Yeah. Away because it'll feel good for my dick. And then back because it'll feel good..." he falters.

"For your ass. It's ok, you can say it. You like having my finger in your ass."

"I do," he says earnestly. "Kara, please..."

"Still a no on the moving, baby," she tells him, satisfied that he's still ok. She pulls her finger out of him. He makes a small, sad noise at that, and then gasps when she returns it with a friend. For all that he's struggling not to move, he's relaxed where it counts, his hole is warm and greedy and she's wistful for a moment that she won't get to feel it through her silicone dick. He's trembling in place by the time she's working him on three slim fingers.

"When I'm done fucking you, I'm gonna hold you open to look at how loose you are," she promises, and he mutters a breathless _"Jesus,"_ against the fist up by his mouth.

Finally, finally, she gets to press the blunt head of her dick against his hole.

"Hold still," she reminds him, and pushes inexorably forward. She stops just a couple inches in and drinks in the sight of him, takes a moment to roll her tight nipples and sigh. Then she grabs his perfect asscheeks and spreads them to watch as she sinks home.

"Tommy, baby, I'm inside you. My dick's all the way inside you," she says plainly, and as she expected it knocks a loud moan out of him. _There's_ the noise she was waiting for. She hasn't even fucked him yet and he sounds wrecked. His eyes are closed, his hands scrunching her duvet in his white-knuckled grip.

"Reach up with your left hand, under my pillow," she instructs, "Get my phone and pass it here."

He complies hazily, he's not thinking about anything but dick right now. Kara draws back a little, so she can see the wide base of the dildo where it disappears into him. She opens her phone and gets all of Tommy in the frame, from his blond head and terrific shoulders to her hand on his ass and his wet, pink hole clenched on her dick. Her camera doesn't make a sound when she snaps the picture - she's not a monster - so he's not expecting it when she tosses her phone near his head. "Look at yourself."

"Oh God. Oh God, Kara." While he's staring at it, at _himself_ on display, she pulls almost all the way out and pushes back in. Tommy groans loudly enough that she's grateful her neighbor works weekends.

He's shaking and gorgeous and she is _definitely_ kissing him when this is over.

"Tommy you can move. Time to show me how much you love it."

Turns out he really loves it.

 

* * *

 

Fin.


End file.
